


Gravity

by Zacari Sweetdreams (ZachNightmare)



Category: South Park
Genre: HEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachNightmare/pseuds/Zacari%20Sweetdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time where revelations are a must a time in life where the world pushes you from being a kid to an adult Stan Marsh takes a chance when a sudden revelation of his own makes him see his best friend another way and tells his best friend Kyle Broflovski that he is in love with him . Kyle has been Stan's best friend for a long time and knows  how tough Stan's revelation must of been and maybe just maybe he could give them a chance . Best Friends?  Lovers? why not both? but will it take to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> and this came to me one night I could not sleep and the idea kept mulling around in my head unable to take shape but then BAM it did ^_^ so I hope you enjoy this first chapter and keep reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time where revelations are a must a time in life where the world pushes you from being a kid to an adult Stan Marsh takes a chance when a sudden revelation of his own makes him see his best friend another way and tells his best friend Kyle Broflovski that he is in love with him . Kyle has been Stan's best friend for a long time and knows how tough Stan's revelation must of been and maybe just maybe he could give them a chance . Best Friends? Lovers? why not both? but will it take to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came to me one night I could not sleep and the idea kept mulling around in my head unable to take shape but then BAM it did ^_^ so I hope you enjoy this first chapter and keep reading.

           I looked at him for a long time as we sat there on this starry night looking up. “I have something to tell you ...something I um since we known each other ...now that were in high school...” I froze looked down at my hands even through mittens they felt ice cold. “I ...I ...I love you.” I said breathing hard waiting for him to say something.

***

  
           I turned my head to my best friend he he just said he loved me...but I I I know how hard that was. “Stan I ….” I looked at him and saw his eyes he was staring up at the sky that look was pure hope. ”Stan I I” I take his hand and he looks at me I stare into his eyes he looks like he could break.

         “Stan I lets stay friends” I said squeezing his hand watching his face. He looked so cold “Stan?” I looked at him and asked as nicely as I could.

***

        “I I have to go I'll see you later Kyle..” I said standing up and starting to walk I started walking faster trying not to cry then I I felt my self get faster and faster I was running.

***

         I watch as he moves away I look down at my hands after I see him sprint out of site...”Stan I'm sorry...” I decide to stand up and walk home myself. I looked up at the sky and saw the stars get brighter and brighter they looked so beautiful. “Stan I why....I mean I...why do you love...I'm sorry Stan..” I said to myself as I walked after I then continued to walk in silence the night felt cold.

***

        I got home went up stairs and when I get to my room I take off my coat my hat my gloves and I just collapse on the bed. I cry hard into my pillow...”Kyle I'm sorry...I'm sorry” I feel myself get weak and as I cry drift to sleep.

***

       I make it home get undressed and get in bed I can't help but stare at the ceiling..”Stan...I..I'm sorry” I whisper as I let myself drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it the start short yes but impacting I say and perfect for what i have planned. The start is always the hardest in a relationship it's new and hard to figure out where to go this is their start their relationship shifted from friends to possibly more.


	2. IT’S NOT A DATE! But it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle try a night together as more then friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the next day after a sad night gets a tad easier emotions are still confused.

          I sat up in bed and yawned I got up got dressed and started walking outside and looked up. The stars from last night were gone only the sun remained. I started walking to school slowly in silence. I got up to the school and saw the same guy…my best friend who poured his heart out to me sitting waiting out front. “Stan?” I said going towards him.

***

        I knew what I was gonna do I went up took Kyle by his hands and looked at him hard. “Go out with me” I said firm. His face was pure shock “no Stan I told you let’s stay friends” He said. “Go out with me” I asked again firm. “I said no Stan” He said letting go of my hands I quickly grabbed him as he walked away and spun him around towards me “Go out with me” I said staring deeply at him.

***

       He was insane unhinged my best friend has lost it..I have to be harsh I didn’t want to be especially after last night. “No I am not gonna go out with you Stan!” I yelled some people stared at us. “Yes you WILL” He said pulling me closer. “DUDE NO!” DUDE YES” “NO” “YES” “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO FUCKING WAY OK” “YES FUCKING WAY DUDE!” I could see this meant the world to him he was shaking like a leaf….”ok…” he let go.

***

      “Really?” I couldn’t believe it I wore him down “Yeah just..NO MOVIES NO DINNER NO DATE PLACES ….OK…” He said firmly. “I OK sure I’ll just you can come over to our house and we can just stay in that OK?” I asked him trying not to show how happy I am. “Yeah that’s OK” he said slowly.

***

         I was standing outside wearing my usual clothes ….was that wrong? I don’t know dates are dumb I knocked a minute ago I heard him say just a minute. I played with my hair as I waited I curled it..Well attempted to straighten my Jew fro it came out of a fro but now it just curled…it felt cold waiting outside.

        The door opened and I saw Stan he had no hat combed hair a simple white t-shirt but it was clean and jeans. “Come in Kyle” He said smiling. I came in and closed the door. “I’m just watching TV I’ll get us some snacks and we can watch …” I cut him off “I said no date like stuff” he looked at me and laughed. “A date with no date stuff was hard but I think I succeeded” He said smiling. “Were watching..” He cut me off this time. “TV not a movie and were having snacks not dinner” He said smugly.  
I sighed “you’re right OK” I said giving in he smiled as he walked into the kitchen to get snacks. I sat down on the couch and took off my jacket and hat and started watching what he had on. “Wow” I heard turning to the other side of the couch.

       “What?” I asked looking at him his stare was intense “DUDE WHAT!” I yelled. “Sorry it’s just your hair it’s curled.” He said blushing slightly. “It looks nice is all” He said turning back to the tv.  
“Your hair looks nice too” I said my eyes not leaving the TV. “Thanks” I could hear the smile in his voice. “Want some chips?” He said leaning a chip bag towards me. “Sure thanks” I said taking some chips and eating them. “You um wanna sit closer?” He said nervously. I guess that would be ok we sat close before. “OK just um don’t put your arm around me or nothing date like OK you promised” I said looking at him. “OK OK” He laughed. “This is some date” He said as I got closer to him our knees almost touched.

       “Dude you have something on your face” He said after awhile. “Huh?” I said looking away from the tv looking at him. “You have something on your face” it was probably a piece of chip. “Here he said handing me a napkin. I looked at him “what I was gonna wipe it off myself but ….” He laughed and then continued “not sure what you would count that as.” He said laughing. I wiped my face and looked at him “yeah well I mean…I’m not totally gonna say no romance …it is a date otherwise how are you gonna convince me..for another” I said calmly.

        His mouth dropped in surprise “just this time OK” I said handing him the napkin. “O-k-k-k” He took the napkin and slowly rubbed across my chin and mouth. I felt the shape of his fingers slide across my face it felt warm and caring. He then took the napkin away. “There all gone” He said smiling. I nod and say “thank you Stan” He looked at me “so was it so bad?” he asked me curiously.

       “No it wasn’t bad” I said to him firmly. “Thought so” He said smugly and laughed a little we both turned towards the TV and felt our knees touch. I guess that’s OK it feels warm not bad all in all this isn’t bad.

***

        I stood there on the porch watching Kyle about to leave today was nice not perfect but well this is a date maybe …”Kyle can I kiss you good night” His face was like this morning. “Dude I thought I said” I cut him off no way was gonna bend. “Just one kiss come on man this is a date!” “I well yeah but..” I cut him off again “so just one kiss good night OK it’s not like I’m asking for sex!” I saw him blush hard then he yelled “NO” “YES” He sighed “what about a hug?” He asked trying to compromise.

      “No Kyle a kiss..Just one just tell you good night” I said softly but firm. “I …Ok one kiss but but NOT A LONG ONE!” He said loudly the continued softer “that OK?” I couldn’t help but blush and smile the night I told him I loved it I just said it I wasn’t sure if I was right or feeling the right thing but hearing that we could kiss. “yeah it’s OK” I said taking both his hands.

      “dude…come on don’t make this so ..” I cut him off “intimate well Kyle I’m gonna kiss you long or not it’s intimate plus I care about you I’m not gonna just make it cheap you deserve better.”He nodded as I took his hands then wrapped them around my waist he started to say something but stopped. I put my hands around his and he started again but stopped. “Kyle sorry I just..this has to be intimate OK” I said and he nodded again.

***

     Stan leaned forward this wasn’t bad it didn’t feel bad not great but not bad. I felt his lips next against mine they felt warm like he had all night with his little touches after a little he pulled away. “Good night Kyle” He said blushing and smiling. I blushed a little “good night Stan ..this was...not bad” I said as he let go. “so we could do it again?” He asked as I was about to start walking. It was an interesting night and not bad so…was I really about to change things with Stan? “I don’t know maybe I don’t know” I said to him kindly. He smiled and nodded. “OK that sounds good” I nodded back smiled and started to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 2 done a lot longer hope that makes up for last nights chapter


	3. I can't decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan feels on top of the world and Kyle isn't sure where on the world he stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter its a favorite of mine so far it really delves into emotion.

          “WOOOOOOOOOOOO” I screamed in the morning I couldn’t help but dance as I got dressed. I got to kiss Kyle. I ran down stairs my mom looked at me confused as I put some toast in the toaster with vigor. “Stan you OK” My mom asked looking at me. I looked at her trying to act super happy. “Yeah mom I’m fine” I said grabbing the ready toast and taking a bite rushing out the door.

***

           I walked up to the school and saw Stan and made my way towards him. “Hey Kyle” He said going up to me and giving me a really long hug. “STAN!” I yelled and he let go. “Sorry I couldn’t help it you just look so you look cute dude” he said calmly like it was the most natural thing in the world. “STAN” I yelled again people were staring at us. It’s not like being gay was such a big deal for South Park it was the fact we were new….and I still don’t know if I want to change things.

***

         “So Kyle wanna go out again tonight?” I said brimming with with fuck I don’t know dude this is just AMAZING. “I …yeah Stan lets go out…this time let’s try a date date” He said hesitantly. “OK DUDE GREAT” I said and grabbed him and hugged close. “I swear this will be the best date you have ever been on shit I’ve ever been on!”

***

         “fuck fuck fuck…” I said as I laid my head on the table. It was lunch time the day almost over and I still I mean I’m somewhat excited for this date but what if what if it goes wrong what if it goes right what if what if …I blush hard “FUCK” I yell at the top of my lungs then I realized what I just yelled and blushed again …”SHIT” I lay my head back on the table after yelling that.

         “why why why is this so hard it shouldn’t be …do I love Stan?” I ask myself. “sooo Kyle I hear your gay for Stan” I hear in a sing song mocking voice. “SHUT UP FAT ASS” I yell in rage of the face of Eric fucking Cartman.

***

         “Shut your fucking trap Cartman before I make you” I say to Cartman as I sit down next to Kyle. I rub his back trying to calm him down. “Stan!” He snaps at me. “Whoa what happened?” Kenny said looking around the table as he sat down. I retract my arm and see him sigh.

         “Lovers quarrel better to not get involved… sooo gay” Cartman says the last part laughing under his breath. “Right OK what happened Stan? Kyle?” Kenny asked me and Kyle. “what happened is I’m just leaving” Kyle said getting up. “I’ll go with you” I say getting up too. “OK” he said softly and we both left the cafeteria Kyle was leading us to the bathroom.

         We both get in and he turns around “lock the door please” I turned around and locked it he sighed looking relived and went over to the sink took off his hat and started to wash his face. I carefully put my hand back on his back and rubbed it up and down comfortingly.

  
        “Dude this is so hard….it’s not that I haven’t considered it but …..I just what happens now I just don’t know how well this will go…” Kyle says washing his face with more water. “this isn’t easy for me either that night when I told you it was I just felt it…I love you Kyle…I just wanna be with you but that doesn’t mean I understand what to do now I have no clue dude I just know what I feel about you.” He turned to me grabbing a paper towel and started wiping his face.

       “Does it feel right to you like do I mean does this change us being friends to you?” He asked looking at me hard. “It doesn’t feel so different your still my friend I just now I want to kiss you…and hold you close and…more” I said the last part nervously. “Yeah I yeah” he said then He nodded blushing at me and said. “See you saying that… I never... I mean you’re my best friend Stan I never thought you would say that to me”

        I took a step closer he was shaking a little. “Does it feel bad though dude does it feel wrong like we shouldn’t cross this line does it feel good how does it feel” I said as I put a hand on his shoulder and he blushes. “It feels …strange like I don’t –“I cut him off catching his mouth in a kiss I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close deepening the kiss.

        I helped him as he shakily put his arms around me I took my lips off his “Just relax just let go and focus on how you feel forget if it’s gonna go right or wrong just feel dude” I said running my fingers through his hair. He nodded and we started kissing again. I felt him kiss back this time and eventually we broke away I was blushing panting and smiling.

       “How do you feel?” I asked fixing his hair out of his eyes. “I feel ….warm but…scared…what if we what if something goes wrong” I kiss his forehead and hug him. “Forget that lets just try OK” I said smiling.

***

       I still don’t know if this is gonna be OK but as I look in his eyes I want it to be I want us to be OK I want this to work I at least wanna see if it could. “OK let’s try” I said smiling at him. “Tonight I promise you feel amazing.” He said kissing my cheek as I blushed. “I want you…to make me feel amazing” I said back.

       I leaned forward and kissed him again this time trying to wrap my arms around him tightly feeling warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it a step forward it's hard to put it all on the line but sometimes you just have to.


	4. A real date and real results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes it's short but I hope you like it anyway next will be longer.

         I was looking in the mirror my hair was curled I was wearing a simple but nice button up shirt and some nice jeans. “I do I look OK?” I was asking myself in the mirror. “Our first date….this could change everything…” I started walking down stairs when I saw my mother she looked at me and said. “Kyle where are you going?

       “Out mom just out I’ll be back later” I said walking out the door. I started walking down the street to Stan’s house when I saw him walking towards me. “Dude I was gonna come to….wow wow” He said blushing and smiling at me. I started to blush too “what what is it?” I said embarrassed a tad upset.

       “Nothing nothing dude just you look wow” he said starting to grin again. “Stan!” I yelled this time but this time I laughed after and he did too. “This feels weird but…nice” I said smiling and blushing slightly. “You’re so cute dude” he said laughing.

       “SHUT UP STAN” I said loudly and laughing. “So let’s go we have a movie to see” He said taking my hand. “A movie?” I asked looking at him questioningly. He smiled at me and said “Yeah a romance movie after all we are on a date”

***  
        We both walked out of the movie theater I was shaking I don’t know what to say. “Stan I’m not mad or upset I just it caught me by surprise.” He said to me softly. “Yeah well did you I mean was it” He asked hesitantly. He turned to me and hugged me close. “Yeah it was a surprise being kissed like that in public by you the last person I thought I would be kissed by but….it was great” I smiled hugging him close. “I love you Kyle”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet i think


	5. We need to talk …BUT NOT IN A BREAKUP WAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle have a talk

          We were walking home when Kyle stops me for a second. “Stan wait can we um sit down and talk?” I looked at him he looked at me nervous. “Yeah let’s just sit here” I say taking him by the hand over to a bench. We both sit down and I look at him he looks nervous. “I Kyle did I do something wrong?” I say slowly.

          “No no you did nothing wrong Stan…” He said scooting closer and taking my hand squeezing it with his. I blushed as he squeezed and leans over and ran my mitten covered hand through his hair. “What’s wrong Kyle” I said softly. He looked at me and sighed then smiled blushing.

          “Nothing is wrong and I I don’t know how I I mean I like you I like spending time but…” he was tearing up a bit. “Kyle” I said looking worried. “I don’t feel like I love you……or I mean I still you’re my friend my best friend I love you but I don’t feel in love with you…but but” He was crying now. “I I don’t want this to I I don’t want this to end yet I like you a lot Stan-n” He was crying hard now.

            I grabbed him and held him close rubbing his back. “I don’t wanna break up…even if you don’t love me right now who is to say that won’t change …I please don’t cry” I hug him close and tight I hate to see him cry.

           “I I I I JUST I AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” He screamed as I held him close. “this this date…was so wonderful but I feel so mixed up…I feel like I made a mistake…but the best mistake but I just I don’t AHHHHHHH” He screamed again burying his face in my jacket.

           “I’m here Kyle I’m here” I said as he leaned on me closer. “I..care about you Kyle” I said stopping myself before I said I love you. “I care about you” Kyle said as I stood us up. “Come on let’s get out of the cold.” I said holding him close while we walked. “STAN” he said suddenly as I looked at him. “I I I don’t want to be….never mind” he said blushing clinging to me.

          “Why don’t you stay over tonight OK” I said smiling at him. “Thank you Stan” He said nervously and shakily and he reached out to hug me.

***

            I clung to Stan as tight as I could but still managed to shake. I can’t explain it I’m so afraid to let go I’ll float away and won’t come back…never see him again. We were in his room now on his bed covered up. I was hugging him so tight and he was rubbing my back.

          “Kyle are you sure you’re OK?” He asked concerned. I was so scared ….I “no” I chocked out crying he looked straight at me. “Kyle what can I do to make it OK” He said looking at me seriously hard but soft ….sweetly but serious ……..he loves me so much ….”I please don’t go anywhere tonight don’t get up please just...hold me” was all I could muster.

          He leans in and kisses me gently “I won’t let go of you” He says holding me close protectively. “I ..you” I say as I fall asleep determined not to let scary thoughts enter my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear cripples people badly what matters is what it takes to overcome fears something Kyle has to figure out what he can use to overcome his


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle wake up in more then one way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be my favorite so far it's sweet nice and really just emotional i really enjyed writing this one. warning Explicit content

        I opened my eyes the morning light shined on us. I held Kyle close and started running my fingers through his hair. His breathing was calm and he really looked relaxed lying on top of me. “S-Stan?” I heard sleepily. I ran my fingers though his hair again and his head looked up at me blushing slightly.

       “Morning Kyle” I said as he sat up blushing. “M-morning Stan thank you for letting me stay with you last night…” He was blushing hard with his words. He looked so amazing his hair was a mess delightfully his eyes sparkled and his cheeks were so fucking red and just cute. “Sorry Kyle forgive me” I said kissing him gently.

***

        I kiss back barley but, happily I feel so tired. Last night despite my best effort I was I saw I had bad dreams it was exhausting. This morning kiss was very welcome though it feels nice and then it’s over. “Kyle, how do you feel?” He asked putting his hand on my cheek. I can’t explain but after that I ….

        I jumped straight up and rushed getting dressed and ran out of his house and kept running….why I just this feels …to strange…..but ….”What if what if I ….Stan…” Kyle?” He said putting his hand on my shoulder. We were still on the bed I had imagined it all….but why did I did I really wanna run away.

        I leaned up and over him I was looking down on Stan now. “Kyle what are you..?” He asked this time I stopped him I placed my hand on his mouth and slowly traced my hands down his chest. I then slowly took his shirt off and carefully. I held it in my hands and then slowly lifted it to my face and took a whiff.

        It smells like him I then start to rub it across my face slowly. “Kyle” he said as I looked down at him I saw his face he was blushing caught off guard and for once…didn’t look like my best friend but he did. He looked different if I was gonna do this if I was gonna cross ….I had to do it now …and big I felt like if I didn’t do something now I couldn’t.

       “I Stan just..s-stay still o-kkk” I said breathing hard but I felt excited I felt myself smiling at him he really looked more like a a a a “I like you Stan and I want to love you…no I think I I don’t know but I know I care a lot about you and so I” I blush hard at him and place my hands on his crotch. “DUDE WHAT AREE…” I slammed my hand on his mouth stopping him from freaking out.

 

       I slowly and shakily took my hand and unbuttoned his pants. I then felt a around I was touch touching touch touching “S-s-stan your underwear man it feels soft.” What the hell did I say what the fuck dam it god dam it I’m too nervous for this. I quickly felt his hands touch mine then he looked up at me. “Dude you like your gonna have a stroke don’t push yourself. “He said smiling blushing at me.

 

      I nod he is right but I wanna do I wanna I want to “I wanna see you naked Stan” I said with certainty. He laughed and looked at me blushing noticing I was serious. “oh I OK but if you see me can I see you?” He said blushing hard at me. I nod slowly and sit up on the bed he does the same. We are sitting next to each other.

      I lift off my shirt and sit it between us I then unbutton my pants I felt shaky but also excited. I was about to show my best friend all of me and I will get to see all of him. “Stan if it makes any sense I/m scared but..excited too” He smiled at me and said “Yeah I understand” We both stood up and turned to each other. “so I I can’t go first…” I said looking away blushing. “Well dude I can’t either this is embarrassing” He said matter of factly.

     “Same time” I said putting both hands on his jeans he put his on mine and nodded. We both pulled down. I saw his underwear in full view and as we pulled I felt a rush of air across my legs. I couldn’t stop blushing I looked at Stan and he couldn’t either. We caught each other in our sites and both started smiling.

     “This doesn’t feel strange …this feels good” as soon as I finished saying that he stepped forward and locked lips with mine. It fells like my heart beats faster it feels like we are alone not a soul in the world but us. I then feel a rush of air as my last article of clothing falls I find it also surprising that I was touching…..”This is your…” I said blushing “you pulled them down so…” this time he was blushing. I felt his most intimate part in his hands.

      “I can feel your heart beat…AHH” I said as he crashed my lips to mine fast and then whispered in my ear. “I can feel yours too” we both continued to kiss then we stopped and stepped back. We both looked at each other this image …it was burned in my mind…and then I felt it in my chest I felt so happy and warm “I I love you Stan”

***

      “Ky-Kyle did you say I dude can you say that again.” I said taking in the naked image of Kyle. He stepped forward and looked at me. “I love you too Stan” He kissed me HE KISSED ME THIS TIME. I felt like I was out of my body like I didn’t know which way was up what I wanted so bad was happening and it felt it felt FUCK DUDE WHAT DO YOU THINK IT FELT REAL.

      “I love you Kyle” I said smiling “I love you Stan” he said smiling back. We both got dressed and walked outside on the way to school it was early but the extra time let us walk slow. We held hands I felt stronger. Like we could do anything now I really really have Kyle or at least it feels that way.

***

      I feel like Stan is my anchor my friend my lover I still feel scared but, now it just feels less scary. Is it because of words the fact I saw all of Stan I’m not sure but right now this moment I want to last forever. I don’t wanna screw this up I squeeze his hand tight and looked at him he looked a me and smiled. I feel warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say except I fucking love the last thought Kyle has three words that were just perfect felt so satisfied with this chapter.


	7. School Couple…awkward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle's first day of school as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so first day as an official couple everyone is curious and it's hard to get a moment with people not staring

           Today we walked up hand and hand and sat on a bench outside waiting for it to open. “so I um are we eating lunch together?” Stan said putting his arm around me. “Yeah yeah we are” I say nodding and leaning on him. We are getting a lot of stares it’s kind of embarrassing but having Stan hold me close felt nice.

           “So are we going on another date” I asked slowly blushing. He looked at me and smiled. “yeah of course if you want to I just thought you would wanna break from me” I looked at him this time “actually just the opposite I um I don’t wanna not have a day without you...is that strange?” He smiled and kissed me softly holding my hand close. “Not at all” he said smiling at me tearing up a little.

           “Um Stan are you OK?” I asked looking at him concerned. He smiled shaking his head and adjusted me to be in his lap. “No I’m great those words just made me happy”

 

***

 

       Kyle is leaning on me while we eat lunch….I’m sharing my food and I can’t help but think how nice this feels. “Hi Stan” that wow it was a voice I haven’t heard in awhile. Kyle got up after that. “I need to throw this away be right back Stan…I I love you” he said walking away.

       I chuckled a little I know why he said that so I smiled and said “I love you Kyle” I then turned to look at the one who spoke it was Wendy…Wendy Testaburger. “What is it Wendy?” I said politely. “Just saying hi” she said turning around leaving.

 

***

  
      “Hi Kyle” I heard as I threw away my tray. I turned around and said trying to sound level. “Hi Wendy…is there something I can um help you with?” She shifted her gaze from me and shook her head. “No just saying Hi” She said walking away.

        I walked back and sat next to Stan I clenched my fists I know Wendy did nothing I know she said nothing but this is just awkward ….isn’t it? “Stan…” I turned towards him he was smiling then stopped looking at my face. “Oh hi Stan Kyle so your together now?” I heard token say. “yes we are” I heard Stan respond”cool later” I heard him walk off…it’s not just Wendy it’s anyone this is just too awkward.

      “Stan I …maybe we shouldn’t go on a date tomorrow I mean let’s just take it kind of slow…” I said shaking. “Sure that sounds fine Kyle he said about to pat my back then stops. I lean on him close and he places his arm around me and rubs my back. “OK” he said kissing my forehead. I feel relief I thought I screwed up this is just….hard. “I love you Stan” I said closing my eyes for second.

       “I love you too” I feel as drift to sleep for about a minute.

***

  
        I take off my shirt and put n my gym shirt quickly I run out and after exercises we start running. My heart is racing but not from running ….Kyle is this too much for you? Am I putting pressure on him? I have been getting questions all day and I have answered each with a smile….but Kyle he seems uncomfortable with me. No it’s more like he is uncomfortable being public? No that’s still not right it’s more like….I don’t know but something about us is bothering him. I wanna help I just don’t know what to say. I pant and stop as I finish my running laps.

***

  
      We take a break from singing and I get a glass of water. The questions all day…for the most part I smiled but this feels just I don’t know. “Hey Kyle I heard about you and Stan you guys make a cute couple” I hear to my right and turn to see Bebe. I smile and say “thanks I’m really happy” I feel my heart beat fast as I say this and turn back to get back in the chorus line.

***

  
      It was the end of the day and walked towards Kyle he saw me and walked towards me faster we got right up to each to each other and kissed softly then parted I was looking in his eyes. “lets go on a date tonight I want to please Stan I’m sorry I just this is different but I were a couple and I want us to be today was strange but so what a lot of things are strange good things can be strange today was good and strange I want to have more good days and those good days I want with you” He said in a wonderfully speech like fashion smiling.

    “Yeah let’s go on a date today” I said holding him to me in a hug.

***

    “I want to tell our parents” I said nervously. He looked at me and nodded. “Ok we can together” He said taking both my hands in his. It’s not like this will be anything bad it just telling my parents it will sort of well make it official everyone will know…and that scares me but in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we have it end of first day as couple surely it will get easier?

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it the start short yes but impacting I say and perfect for what i have planned. The start is always the hardest in a relationship it's new and hard to figure out where to go this is their start their relationship shifted from friends to possibly more.


End file.
